


The comfort of a child

by hurtcomfort



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Hurt Din Djarin, Hurt/Comfort, ManDadlorian, Protective Cara Dune, Protective Grogu | Baby Yoda, Touch-Starved Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtcomfort/pseuds/hurtcomfort
Summary: 4 times someone tries to comfort Din and one time he lets them
Relationships: Din Djarin & Bo-Katan Kryze, Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Fennec Shand, Din Djarin & Greef Karga, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The comfort of a child

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I don’t own any of these characters
> 
> p.s. Din takes his helmet off in this, so let’s just go with it.

1\. Fennec Shand

Din was pacing back and forth, still reeling from the events of the day. Even though he had sent the message to Gideon he still felt awful, and he suspects that he won’t feel better until gets his kid back

“Hey” 

He flinches. He didn’t notice Fennec coming. Dank Farrik, he needs to stay focused, even if he’s......struggling.......he still needs to be alert. That’s the most important thing. If his buir was here, he’d be very disappointed in him. 

“Mando” 

Right, she was still here

“What do you need?” 

“Are you alright?” 

Wow. Well that definitely wasn’t what he was expecting. But then again he didn’t even really know what he was expecting.

“I’m fine” he tells her

She scoffs “I highly doubt that” 

Honestly he’s not even sure why she cares, in fact he’s not even sure why she’s even helping them.

“It’s doesn’t matter” he murmurs 

“Well I think it does” she says, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder “because if you want to get your kid back then you’re going to need to be the best you’ve ever been. And right now you’re not, I noticed your flinch earlier when I walked in, which means that you didn’t hear me coming, and that’s a bit weird considering I wasn’t trying to be quiet” 

She’s right. He needs to be at his best if they’re going to pull this stunt off. But something about the way that she’s talking to him -with concern- just unsettles him. 

He stands up, affectively shaking her hand off is pauldron

“I know” he says

She nods, satisfied with that answer for now, and leaves.

For some reason he wishes that she didn’t, he wishes he would have told her that wasn’t fine at all.

***

2\. Greef Karga

He was limping back to his ship, trying to conceal his gasps of pain for the kid. The last bounty didn’t go quite as planned. 

Greef hadn’t told him that the guy was a shock trooper, so he was a better fighter than Din was expecting. And unfortunately the guy got a few lucky hits in before Din shot 3 rounds into leg, cuffed him, and delivered him to the resource.

He hears someone walking behind him and carefully places a hand on his blaster

“Mando! Leaving already?” 

He whips around, aiming his blaster

“Whoa” Greef holds his hands out in front of him

Din relaxes, putting his blaster back in its holster 

“You should know better than to sneak up on a Mandalorion” he says in way of greeting 

“My apologies” Greef says, chuckling 

His eyes travel down to Din’s leg and his face gets suddenly serious 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine”

He hears the kid coo, and he knows him well enough now to know that he’s pretty much saying:  
no, he’s not okay.

Apparently Greef can sense the same thing

“I think the baby would disagree” he remarks, raising his eyebrows 

Din sighs, looking down at the kid. The kid just grips his thumb tighter. 

“I’m fine” he says again 

Greef reaches out and grips his arm, he stiffens, turning his head to look at him

“How about you stay for a while, let me help with that leg” Greef says gesturing to the foot he was limping on

Din hesitates, but only for a second, before shaking his head and pulling his arm away from Greefs hand. 

But later when he’s alone on the Razor Crest fixing his foot, he can’t help but think that if he had let Greef help him, the weight on his chest would be gone. 

***

3\. Bo-Katan

Din trails behind them with the child in his arms, the events that just took place were still fresh in his mind, leaving him on edge. 

His chest is aching and his breathing is coming in short gasps. He’s glad that the helmet is at least helping to somewhat stifle the noise of his harsh breathing. 

He coughs a little, clearing his throat to try and help the soreness there.

The kid looks up at him 

“Ah” he coos, gazing at Din worriedly 

“I’m fine kid” he says, patting the little ones head comfortingly. 

But luck has never been on his side so after he says that he immediately starts coughing. It’s so harsh that he has to bend down, and he pats his chest plate with his fist, trying to ease the pressure.

He fees a hand on his back, rubbing comfortingly

“Take it easy” He hears Bo-Katan telling him 

He leans into the touch the tiniest bit. Then he realized what he’s doing and he jerks away, stumbling toward a crate and reaching a hand out to lean against it. 

But either Bo-Katan can’t take a hint or she didn’t care because soon he feels her hand on his back once again, and her other hand soon comes up to his chest plate, trying to balance him. 

He stifles another cough, straightening up 

“I’m fine” he says, walking forward

Bo-Katan’s hands fall to her sides 

“Are you sure about that?” She asks disbelievingly 

A part of him wants to let her help him, but a bigger part, the more logical one, knows that these people might be the only ones who can help him with his quest in finding the child’s people. Which means he can’t show them weakness. It’s bad enough the kid has to see him this way, he really doesn’t need an audience.

“Yes” he says

He walks away, and slowly, they follow him. But he knows the pains in his chest isn’t just from the water.

***

4\. Cara Dune

He sits alone in the cleaner, trying to stitch up a cut he got in his arm.

He was making Grogu lunch when he accidentally left a knife on the counter from where he was cutting up some fruit, and when he looks away for two seconds Grogu had used his powers to take the knife. But when he went to get the knife back from the kid, some things slipped and he ended up cutting his arm.

Now Cara’s watching Grogu while he tries to stitch the wound quietly. He’s lucky that he was on Nevarro for a bounty because if not then the kid would have to be in here with him, and Din knows that the kid would fee guilty about that. He’s honestly lucky that Grogu didn’t notice.

A knock on the door startles him and he flinches, wincing when the needle stabs his arm

“Mando?” Cara says from outside the door

He sighs, he was hoping she would believe him when he told her that he just needed to swap out his helmet. He should have known better.

“Yeah?” He says

“You okay in there?” 

He rolls his eyes

“I’m fine” he tells her, pausing in his stitching to put his helmet back on

She goes quiet for a second, and if the enhanced hearing on his helmet didn’t pick up her breathing, Din would have assumed that she left

“I’m coming in” 

He sighs again

“Fine”

As soon as the response leaves his lips he hears the door knob turning. 

She walks in and her eyes immediately go to the needle in his hand and the blood staining his arm. Her eyes go wide and then she rushes forward, kneeling down in front of him

“What happened?” She asks

“Just a scratch, I’ll be fine Cara”

The look she gives him tells him that she’s calling out his bull shit 

“Seriously Mando, what happened” 

“I just cut myself making lunch, I told you it’s fine”

This time, she’s the one who sighs, then she reaches out

“Here. Let me help you” 

He flinches back before he can stop himself

She pauses, retracting her hand

He takes a deep breath. Stay calm, he reminds himself, she’s your friend, and she’s not trying to hurt him. 

She looks at him for a moment. Then she slowly reaches out, placing a soft hand on his knee, and one on his arm

“Mando, I want you to know, it doesn’t make you weak to ask for help” She pats him on the arm, standing up “it makes you strong”

After she leaves, he takes his helmet off so he can see his reflection, and he contemplates what she said. 

Maybe she’s right, maybe it doesn’t make you weak.

***

+1. Grogu

Grogu was laying on his fathers chest, listening to his breathing and relishing in the rise and fall of his chest. 

Grogu looks up and drinks in the sight of his dads face. He loves how his father no longer sleeps with his helmet on, because Grogu likes looking at his face. He loves his brown hair that’s slightly curly and the tiny hears around his mouth and chin. But the thing he loves most about dads face is his eyes, his dad has the most beautiful kind eyes, they’re brown, just like Grogu’s, or at least that’s what Grogu thinks, the only time he really sees himself is in the reflection of his fathers shiny helmet.

That’s another thing he loves, the shiny armor and helmet that his dad always has on. The first time he saw that armor, he knew he was safe with the strange man, the man who saved him from the bad people, the man he would soon come to know as buir. 

He feels his father start to stir. 

That’s weird, his dad feels sad and.......scared. He doesn’t want his buir to be scared.

Grogu pulls himself forward and places his small hand on his fathers chin

“Ah?” 

Normally his buir wakes up when Grogu makes noise, but this time his father stays asleep. And he still feels scared.

Grogu’s hand falls off his dads face when his head starts to turn back and forth. Grogu only sees him do that when he’s upset. Why is his buir upset?

Suddenly he’s jostled upwards as his dad sits up.

His breathing sounds weird, Grogu thinks, why?

But then he remembers, that’s what it sounds like when someone is in distress.

Grogu tries to remember what his dad does whenever he is in distress. Normally his buir strokes Grogu's head with his big gloved hand. 

So Grogu climbs up his chest even more and reaches up to pat at his fathers soft hair, using his little fingers to run through it. 

His dad still seems like he doesn’t notice that Grogu is there, so Grogu tries something else. He reaches deep inside of himself to the place where his magic is, and reaches his other hand out, sending calm to his father. Grogu’s not sure if it works until he hears his dads breathing return to normal. Grogu lowers his hands.

His dad looks down at him and for the first time that night his buir smiles. 

And Grogu smiles right back.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn’t really turn out exactly how I wanted it, but I hope you guys still like it!


End file.
